Just Another Night of Slaying
by Molly Marsters
Summary: Set after The Gift. Spike goes out one night and runs into trouble. Everyone needs to help, but can Angel even get him out of it? How does Dawn fit in? Rated R for language, violence and gore. Starts slow, but will pick up.
1. Chapter One

Summary: Set after The Gift. Buffy's gone, and Spike is protecting Dawn, that is, until he meets up with some vamps who want to perform a "raising". Angel comes in to help, but can he? Rated R for violence, gore, and language.  
  
Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns all Buffy characters; I'm just borrowing for my stories.  
  
Rating: R  
  
~PART ONE~  
  
Dawn lay awake in her comfy twin bed, staring up at the plain white ceiling above her. She listened carefully. The house was silent. The only sound was the wind whistling shrilly through the giant oak outside her window. She sighed loudly and glanced over to the digital clock that sat beside her bed.  
  
Any minute now, she thought, any.. She stopped suddenly, holding her breath. There was a slight squeak from the bed on the other side of her wall. Here we go.  
  
Dawn padded down the hallway and opened his door silently. She peeked her head around the corner.  
  
The moonlight shone through the only window in the room and reflected off of his slick, pale, flawless skin. He looked like a marble statue in contrast to the black silk sheets that adorned his queen-sized bed. She walked in, carefully closing the door behind her. She pulled out her usual stool from behind the closet door and placed it beside his bed. Spike was dead asleep, but was occasionally tossing restlessly from side to side. He was dreaming. Terrible nightmares flickered behind closed eyelids. Sadly, she knew what there were about.  
  
It had been almost a month since the night Buffy died. A lot of things had changed since then. Spike had moved into the Summer's home the day Dawn got home from the hospital so that he could watch over her more efficiently. Giles had moved back to England, but not before signing custody of Dawn over to Spike. Buffy had had papers drawn up not long after her mother died that stated in the event of her death, Giles would have full custody of Dawn. Thank god, Dawn thought. She couldn't imagine moving away from Sunnydale with another family. Willow and Tara were fighting. Xander hardly ever laughed anymore. Even Anya had been quiet and more polite lately.  
  
Dawn took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. Her whole world was falling apart. At least Spike is here with me. She sighed. But even he is changing.  
  
Spike whimpered in his sleep, and Dawn snapped out of her daze. He began to toss violently. His body was damp with sweat. "Buffy.so sorry.no, please.wait" he mumbled, his voice painfully despite.  
  
"Shhh, Spike," Dawn whispered, trying to calm him. "It's ok, I'm here with you."  
  
He didn't seem to hear Dawn. "So sorry.gotta help ya.I tried.sorry." His body began to tremble slightly. Soon he was yelling. "Take me! Hell-god bitch.please! Wait!" His trembling soon turned to a sort of shivering. He turned over again, now facing Dawn. A single tear trailed down his pale cheek.  
  
"Spike, it's ok," Dawn whispered again. Tears sprung to her eyes. She reached over and whipped his wet cheek with the back of her hand. She began to stroke his bare arm, which during his tossing, had landed on top of the covers beside Dawn. Spike immediately quit tossing.  
  
"So sorry.come back.to.me" he mumbled. His shivering slowed until he only trembled slightly.  
  
Dawn watched him quietly. Tears trickled down her face unchecked. Spike, I'm the one who should be sorry, she thought. If it weren't for me, Buffy would still be here. I'm sorry. She sobbed silently. Finally Spike stopped moving altogether.  
  
Dawn stood up and straightened the twisted covers and pulled them back up to Spike's shoulders. He sighed. She turned, replaced the chair to its original spot but the door, and slipped back to her room.  
  
~PART TWO~  
  
"Dawn! Get your ass outa' bed and down here now! You'll be late for school!" Spike yelled from the bottom of the stairs. "Breakfast is almost ready!" he added before walking back to the kitchen to put the pan of scrambled eggs he had in his hand back on the cooling stove.  
  
You have GOT to be kidding me! It's only." she glanced over at the clock from under her covers. "Noooooo!" she wailed. "I'm going to be late!" she pulled the covers back over her head.  
  
"Nibblet, I will give you 30 seconds to get out of bed and start getting ready for school OR ELSE!" Spike hollered as he walked back out to the living room.  
  
"Or else what?" Dawn yelled back as bravely as she could.  
  
Spike started up the stairs. "You'll find out in bout', oh lets say, 20 seconds," he said thoughtfully, a small grin on his face.  
  
Dawn's eyes went wide. "Ok, ok! I'm up!" She jumped up and threw the covers off of herself. "I'm getting out of." Thud. "Owww!"  
  
Spike started in alarm, and took the rest of the stairs two at a time. He burst into Dawn's room, nearly taking the door off of the hinges. "Dawn!" He looked around frantically until he heard giggling.  
  
"Bed," Dawn said between giggles. She was laying on the floor beside her bed, wrapped up in her blankets. She tried to get up only to fall flat on her butt, giggling.  
  
"Here.let me.help ya," Spike walked over to her, trying desperately not to laugh.  
  
"Go ahead, have yourself a good laugh," Dawn said, rolling her eyes as Spike helped her untangle herself. He looked down at her and started to chuckle. Then it turned to a roar of laughter, starting deep in his chest and working it's way up his throat. He sat down on the bed gripping his sides. "Ok, it's not that funny," Dawn rolled her eyes, finally getting up off the floor.  
  
Spike finally got himself under control. He stood up slowly and looked up at Dawn, ruffling her hair. "Sorry Little Bit. I really needed that." He smiled down at her.  
  
"S'ok. That's the first time I've really ever heard you laugh since." Dawn stopped and looked up at Spike.  
  
"I know. I'm sorry Bit." He gazed down at her, noticing a tear roll down her cheek. He wiped it away quickly with the back of his hand. "None of that now. Don't worry. We will both be ok, I promise."  
  
"I know, I know." She looked up at him, and she smiled. "Just don't in the habit of laughing at me to much."  
  
"No worries then Nibblet. Now get ready for school. Breakfast is waiting." Spike said as he turned to leave.  
  
"Spike?"  
  
He turned to face her again. "Yeah luv?"  
  
"Thanks again, for everything."  
  
"Not a problem pet." 


	2. Chaper Two

Summary: Set after The Gift. Buffy's gone, and Spike is protecting Dawn, that is, until he meets up with some vamps who want to perform a "raising". Angel comes in to help, but can he? Rated R for violence, gore, and language.  
  
Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns all Buffy characters; I'm just borrowing for my stories.  
  
Rating: R  
  
  
  
  
  
~PART THREE~  
  
"Spike? Where are you?" Dawn called as she closed the front door and dropped her book bag on floor by the stairs. "I'm home!" She was answered only by silence. The only other sound in the house besides her own breathing was the slight murmur of the television in the living room.  
  
Spike?" Dawn walked cautiously into the living room. The room was still. The credits for Passions were flashing on the T.V. screen. She took a deep breath and tiptoed over to the couch, which was facing away from the front door. She peeked over the top and smiled. Spike was curled up in a ball at one end of the couch, asleep. He had Buffy's old quilt wrapped around him and Dawn's favorite stuffed animal snuggled up to his chest. He was completely still. Usually at least one of his finger or his foot would twitch slightly. He was always moving, even in light sleep. But now he wasn't moving at all. It was a sure sign that he was in a very deep vampire sleep. One in which most vampires go into at dawn and don't awaken from until suck. Spike hadn't slept like this in a long time.  
  
"I'll just make myself a snack," Dawn whispered to herself. She quietly made her way to the kitchen. "Hmmmm, what do we have here?" she asked aloud, picking up a glass of blood that was on the counter beside the refrigerator. It was still three quarters full. "That's odd. Spike never leaves blood out to go bad."  
  
She turned around to put the blood back in the fridge when she tripped over a throw rug on the floor. She went crashing to the floor and the glass tipped, sending the contents flying in all directions. "Ummm.ewww!" She screeched as she looked down at her shirt. "This will never come out!" She looked up sharply as Spike stumbled into the kitchen.  
  
"What the bloody hell?" he cried, stopping short. He looked at Dawn, who had just stood up. He stared at her shirt, covered in blood and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, exactly. Bloody," she said, pouting. Before she could blink, Spike was standing beside her.  
  
"Luv, what happened? Are you ok? Where are you hurt? Wait, I'll go get to first aid kit. No, I'll stay here. You sit down." he rambled on as he picked her up easily and ran over to the table and set her down in a chair.  
  
"I'm fine. Really," Dawn said, smiling a little as he dashed to the doorway to the living room to get the kit.  
  
Spike whirled around to face her. "No, no. Look at all this blood. I knew I shouldn't have fallen asleep. I'm sorry pet. Just hold still and I'll be right back," he turned to go again.  
  
"Spike, stop. I'm ok, really. It's not my blood." When he turned around and gave her a questioning look, she added, "It's yours." He automatically looked down at himself comically, looking for the wound. Dawn giggled. "From the glass? On the counter? You left it out. I spilled it on me." Spike looked up and smiled slightly, realization finally dawning.  
  
"Oh," he said, relief evident in his voice.  
  
"Geez," Dawn rolled her eyes, but smiled non-the-less. "Do you think I can walk up to my room on my own to change my clothes?" She got up and walked over to him where he was still standing in front of the door to the living room. "Or should you carry me?"  
  
"No, you can walk," he said as he moved out of the way, grinning. He held his arms out in a gesture of go right on ahead.  
  
"Ok, gee, thanks." Dawn walked past him and said, "I want a shower now to before we leave," she called over her shoulder as she started up the across the room.  
  
"Leave?" Spike asked, obviously very confused.  
  
"To go to the Magic Box. And then you have to patrol. You know, cuz Xander cover last night."  
  
"Patrol?" "Are you always this disoriented when you walk up? Geez!"  
  
"Oh, patrol.right. Ok," he turned around to start cleaning up the blood mess as Dawn walked over to help. "An no I am not usually mixed up when I get up. I just haven't been able to sleep well lately. That's all." He looked up from whipping up the floor. "Now got get yours shower. You smell so good I could eat you."  
  
Dawn giggled as he made a swipe at her before planting a light kiss on his forehead and dashed out of the kitchen.  
  
~PART FOUR~  
  
"Hey everyone!" Dawn called cheerfully as she bounced in the door of the Magic Shop. "Welcome back Giles!"  
  
"Hello Dawn. Did you bring your school books with you?" Giles asked as he finished putting a few books back on the shelves and then say down at the big research table. He had just come from England that morning for a short visit.  
  
"Is that all you worry about? Books?" Dawn asked playfully as she plopped down on a chair beside him.  
  
"Well no.it's just you need to finish your homework I'm sure. If you brought your books, I'd be glad to help you." Giles smiled at her.  
  
The bell about the door jingled as Spike walked in. " 'Ello Rupert. Welcome back to good ol' Sunnyhell." He nodded to the older man. "Dawn, start your homework," he glanced at her, and then looks at Giles again. "So, where's Harris and demon girl?"  
  
"I told them they could go home and have dinner. They should be back soon, though. Anya insists she counts the money again before going to bed." Giles rolled his eyes.  
  
"I see," Spike smiled. "Then will you grab me some stakes and a crossbow and throw them in my black slayen' bag. Maybe a knife too. I think I left mine in the trainin' room. Then I'll head out."  
  
"You're patrolling alone? Isn't that a little dangerous when we still have that large vampire cult in town?" Giles asked worriedly. "Xander filled me in on everything that has been going on. Why don't you wait for him?"  
  
"Naw. Let him have a night off. Come on Rupes, you know me. I laugh in the face of danger! Ha ha!" Spike said proudly, hands on his hips with his chest puffed out.  
  
"He's been watching The Lion King to much," Dawn joked. "But seriously Spike. I don't think you should go alone," she said.  
  
"Luv, don't worry so much. I'll be fine. Now Rupert, weapons." Spike watched him as he went to the back of the store.  
  
"If you go out and you run into those vampires, I want you to call us and then come right over here. Understand?" Dawn looks at Spike seriously.  
  
"Yes, mum," Spike said sarcastically. Just then, Giles came through the training room door, dragging a bulging black bag. Spike smiled as he walked over and picked up the bag, easily slinging it over his shoulder.  
  
"Right then. I'll be on my way. Giles, I'll be back by 9:00. I have my cellie in my pocket, so call if you need me." Spike turned to go.  
  
"Be careful!" Dawn and Giles called in unison.  
  
Spike turned at the door and smiled, "Always," he said, before slipping off into the night.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC....  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: Reviews!!! Please!!! I crave em' like a junkie! LOL! Be honest. 


	3. Chapter Three

Summary: Set after The Gift. Buffy's gone, and Spike is protecting Dawn, that is, until he meets up with some vamps who want to perform a "raising". Angel comes in to help, but can he? Rated R for violence, gore, and language.  
  
Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns all Buffy characters; I'm just borrowing for my stories.  
  
Rating: R  
  
  
  
~PART FIVE~  
  
"I'm done!" Dawn shouted out triumphantly. She started to put her books back in her book bag.  
  
"Are you sure? All of your homework is complete?" Giles asked disbelievingly, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yep. It's Friday, so we didn't have that much." Dawn zipped up her book bag and dropped it on the floor.  
  
"Alright, that's good. It's already 8:30. Spike should be back soon," Giles stated, looking up from his watch.  
  
"Ok." Dawn looked down at her hands. "Umm.Giles? Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure Dawn. You know you can ask me anything. You have my full attention." Giles put the book he was reading down on the table and turned to completely face her.  
  
"Can we stay or do you want us to go?" Anya asked, noticing the serious look on Dawn's face. She and her fiancé had arrived at the shop about 20 minutes earlier.  
  
"No, stay. You might be able to help." Dawn smiled at her before taking a deep breath and starting.  
  
"I want to know about vampires." Everyone looked at her blankly. "Well.you see.I'm a little, worried.about Spike," she explained.  
  
"Well, what seems to be the problem?" Giles asked.  
  
"Well...Spike...hasn't been sleeping well lately. At night he has terrible dreams. He cries out, something about Buffy and being sorry. He starts trembling a lot and tossing and turning. I go an' sit with him to make sure he doesn't hurt himself. He...doesn't know that...that I'm there. Then I've noticed that he doesn't sleep...you know...that vampire-y sleep thing to much anymore. And when he does, he wakes up and the slightest sound. And that's not normal. He's not eating enough either. I don't know what's wrong. I'm just worried about him. He isn't acting right. I thought that maybe you guys would know what's wrong and what I should do." Dawn looked up and watched everyone's reaction. They looked worried, even Xander.  
  
"Well, for now we check the books," Giles said.  
  
~PART SIX~  
  
Spike glanced down at his watch. "Bloody hell. Already 8:45." He took out a cigarette and lit it. "Best to head back now." He turned and started walking back through the graveyard to where he had parked the Desoto on the street. He had been patrolling since 7:00 and hadn't seen any demons or vamps. It had been a pretty "dead" night.  
  
Spike took a drag on his fag. He walked past a small patch of short, green bushes when he stopped. He cocked his head slightly and listened. After a few seconds, he shrugged and continued walking. He heard a rustle in the bushes to his right. Just as he turned to face whatever it was that was there, a large form jumped out and tackled him to the cool, damp ground.  
  
Spike fell backwards under the weight of a very heavy vampire. I can easily knock this one, he thought confidently. He gathered his legs under himself and started to rise, knocking the vamp off of him. As Spike pulled out his stake, another vamp talked him from behind. Then another. Then another. Soon there were at least 15 or 16 demons on top of him.  
  
"Get the hell off me! You asses! What the bloody hell is wrong with you lot?" Spike hollered. He could feel his rib cage start to give under the weight. "What, you blokes can't fight me? You have to resort to crushing me to dust?!"  
  
"All right, everyone off. We don't want to crush his little rib cage.yet. Secure his arms and legs. We don't want him running away, now do we?" a voice from the shadows called. Just then a dark figure stepped out into the moonlight. It was a vampire at least 7 foot tall and almost as wide with the look of a long-time weight lifter. He wore a plain red T- shirt and blue jeans, with huge black steel toed boots. A pair of brass knuckles fashioned his right hand.  
  
When most of the vampires had gotten off of him and Spike was able to look up to where the voice had come from, he shivered slightly. He had never seen any human or vampire, and very few demons that were as large as the one standing in front of him. Whatever challenges Spike had in mind quickly disappeared, much to his dismay. He tried desperately to think of a plan to get rid of a monstrously large camp complete with nearly a dozen and a half minions. Spike usually wasn't one for plans, but he admitted it might make him feel a little more at ease with the situation.  
  
"Look mate. There is no problem here," Spike said as the few vamps on top of him began to tie his legs together. "Hey now. No need to tie me up."  
  
"Well, you see, there is a problem. But it can be resolved. And I hope with as little pain to you as possible," the head vampire smiles. "Wait, no, scratch that. The amount of pain really doesn't matter to me."  
  
The member of the gang that were not on top of him moved in, surrounding Spike, who was still laying on the ground. He started to jump up only to be tackled roughly again. "Hey!" he yelled. They began to tie his hands behind his back.  
  
Spike opened his mouth again to holler, but one especially rough vamp took his cigarette that was still hanging out of the corner of his mouth and smoldered it against Spike's cheek. Spike snarled.  
  
"Shut the hell up!" the leader raised his voice. He motioned for a few of his minions to move out of the way as he dealt Spike a particularly vicious kick to his ribs. He smiled in satisfaction at the sound of cracking ribs. "I can see you are going to be a problem."  
  
Spike groaned. "Damn straight! You're not going to tie me up and do anything to me!" Spike yelled back.  
  
"What if I told you we would take you home?" Spike gave the giant a questioning look. "Ifyou give me the information I need, we can let you go. If you don't, then.well.your friends will find you in a very.dusty position," he smiled wickedly.  
  
~PART SEVEN~  
  
Dawn glanced at her watch for the tenth time in ten minutes. "Where is he?" she asked in a panic filled voice, jumping up from her chair and rushing over to stand in front of Giles, who was sitting in a chair by the cash register.  
  
"Dawn, calm down. I'm sure he is just running a little late. It's only quarter after nine," Giles replied calmly, not even looking up from the book he was reading.  
  
"No! You don't understand. Spike is never late to pick me up. NEVER!" Dawn practically screamed.  
  
"Look, if he isn't back in half an hour, we'll call him. Ok?" Giles looked up at her.  
  
"Well, ok. But if he isn't back, I'm really gonna panic," Dawn said before going back over to the research table and sitting down.  
  
"I know."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~TBC 


End file.
